Nasty Burger
The Nasty Burger is the fast food Restaurant where Danny, his friends, and many students of Casper High frequently hang out. It is the only fast food place seen on the show. Tucker says in "Pirate Radio" that "Nasty is one letter away from Tasty." Housed among the Nasty Burger are highly spiced condiments which when reaching a certain temperature, they become lethally explosive, particularly the Nasty Sauce. This is utilized in "The Ultimate Enemy" by Danny to defeat Box Lunch, and by Dark Danny to kill his past friends and family to ensure his timeline's survival. In "Eye for an Eye," Vlad Masters buys and uses the Nasty Burger as a tool of revenge. He destroyed, rebuilt, and temporarily banned teenagers as customers, as an act of indirect revenge against Danny. History In "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale," the trio are sitting at a booth and discussing their plans for Saturday night while Dash hands out invites to his party, much to Danny's dismay. However, Dash then invites Danny, prompting Danny to run happily out of the restaurant. When Danny tries to duplicate himself only to end up with two heads in "Maternal Instinct," Tucker comments that he can now eat a Nasty Burger and fries at the same time. In "The Ultimate Enemy," Irving Burns tells all the students at Casper High that the Nasty Burger's boiler will cause a massive explosion if the sauce inside is overheated, which neither the students nor Mr. Lancer care much about. Later on, Danny finds out that, because he cheated on the C.A.T., his family, friends, and Mr. Lancer died in an explosion at the Nasty Burger during a meeting organized by Mr. Lancer to discuss his cheating. This led to Danny having Vlad separate his human and ghostly halves, which resulted in the creation of Dark Danny. "Masters of All Time" begins with Danny, Sam, and Tucker hanging out at the Nasty Burger. However, Danny's parents embarrass him by showing up in '80s clothing to give him his wallet. This makes everyone in the restaurant laugh at Danny, prompting him to storm outside, where he, Sam, and Tucker run into Plasmius. In "Double Cross My Heart," the trio are hanging out at Nasty Burger, where Danny watches Valerie end her work shift, showing that he still has feelings for her despite her previously dumping him. Mr. Lancer then shows up to the group's table and introduces Gregor, a foreign exchange student. As of "Eye for an Eye," Vlad Masters is the new owner of the Nasty Burger, which was briefly renamed "McMasters," an adults-only hangout. As of "Phantom Planet" its unknown who owns the Nasty Burger as Vlad was left stranded in space and most likely all of his properties were either sold, confiscated or destroyed. Sightings Trivia *The Nasty Burger is a parody of In-N-Out Burger. *The "Nasty Burger" was supposed to be "Tasty Burger" with the "T" scratched out by vandals and replaced with an "N," but the producers just went with plain old "Nasty Burger." **This could explain why Tucker says that "Nasty is one letter away from Tasty." in the episode "Pirate Radio" *The Nasty Burger seems to be a very popular place for teens in Amity Park to hang out at. *Valerie works at Nasty Burger. *According to "Double Cross My Heart," the Nasty Burger charges ten cents for access to the bathroom. Category:Earth Category:Companies Category:Restaurants